<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click, Who is This? by RinIsTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600485">Click, Who is This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsTrash/pseuds/RinIsTrash'>RinIsTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16 Years Old, Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Doesn't Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Ships It, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Felix Doesn't Understand Texting Yet, Felix is Confused, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Kinda, Like really slow, Lila Rossi Lies, Lycée, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Master Fuu is a cat breeder, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, So is Plagg, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Texting, Tikki is a cat, Wrong Number AU, You dork, after like 3 years, chatfic, i'm not good at writing ;-;, she's team Felix, shocking ik, smoll bashiong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsTrash/pseuds/RinIsTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>(14:18) How did you even get the wrong number? By the way you started this conversation you already were familiar with 'Alya'.</em><br/>(14:18). . .<br/>(14:19) She just got a new number yesterday and I forgot<br/>(14:19) She broke her phone last week and just got it fixed two dys ago.<br/><em>(14:20) That would make sense seeing as I got this new number just a few days ago. I assume this used to be Alya's number?</em><br/>(14:21)..are you sure your 16?<br/><em>(14:21) Unless my birth certificate was misprinted, yes</em></p><p>OR- Marinette texts the wrong number... which happens to be Felix's new number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Felix &amp; Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't  even defend myself for this *sigh*<br/>DOING THIS BEFORE FINISHING DD HAHAHAHAHA<br/>*runs*</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Key</span></em></strong><br/>Marinette<br/><em>Felix</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5/6</strong>
</p><p>(14:00) Alyaaaaa</p><p>(14:00) u promised to help me with my homeworkkkk</p><p>(14:01) Answer meeeeeeeee &gt;:(</p><p>
  <em>(14:01) I don't think my name is Alya</em>
</p><p>(14:02) u're kidding right</p><p>(14:02) butter fingurs</p><p>
  <em>(14:02) *Fingers</em>
</p><p>(14:03) OH THIS IS THE WRONG NUMBER SORRY</p><p>
  <em>(14:03) I thought that would be obvious from me saying my name is not Alya. Though I am sorry that you are unable to accomplish such a simple task like homework.</em>
</p><p>(14:05) She won't answer me :(</p><p>(14:05) Ghesh did I end up texting a 60 year old man</p><p>
  <em>(14:07) I can promise you that I am not 60. I am a mere 16 year old.</em>
</p><p>(14:10) havent ur parents told ya its not safe to go around telling people ur info</p><p>(14:11) what if i was a murderer?</p><p>
  <em>(14:11) I doubt a murder would have such childish spelling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:12) How do I know you're not a 6 year old?</em>
</p><p>(14:13) One, RUDE, two no I'm 15 suckerrrr</p><p>(14:13) &gt;:D</p><p>
  <em>(14:14) Why do I feel inclined to not believe that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:14) Also, weren't you the one telling me to not go round telling strangers my age?</em>
</p><p>(14:15) theres a diffrenceeee</p><p>
  <em>(14:15) Hypocrite</em>
</p><p>(14:16) Am Not :(</p><p>
  <em>(14:16) Whatever let's you dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:18) How did you even get the wrong number? By the way you started this conversation you already were familiar with 'Alya'.</em>
</p><p>(14:18). . .</p><p>(14:19) She just got a new number yesterday and I forgot</p><p>(14:19) She broke her phone last week and just got it fixed two dys ago.</p><p>
  <em>(14:20) That would make sense seeing as I got this new number just a few days ago. I assume this used to be Alya's number?</em>
</p><p>(14:21)..are you sure your 16?</p><p>
  <em>(14:21) Unless my birth certificate was misprinted, yes</em>
</p><p>(14:22) Sureeeeeee</p><p>(14:22) (to answer your question, yeah this used to be Alyas #)</p><p>
  <em>(14:23) #??</em>
</p><p>(14:23) i momentarly forgot ur 89</p><p>
  <em>(14:24) I am going to say this again, I am not 89.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:24) That also is not how you spell momentarily.</em>
</p><p>(14:25) tHAnks gRAndpA</p><p>
  <em>(14:25) Dear lord my eyes.</em>
</p><p>(14:25) SUCCESS I HAVE MOMENTARILY BLINDED THE ENEMIE NOWRUNNN</p><p>
  <em>(14:26) harhar very funny</em>
</p><p>(14:26) why do i feel like thats the closest your gonna get to saying lol</p><p>
  <em>(14:27) lol?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:27) oh the phrase ' laugh out loud' correct? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:28) I vaguely remember few of my friends stating that. </em>
</p><p>(14:29) the beast has friends!?!?!</p><p>
  <em>(14:29) I have just met you and you are already assuming I have no friends?</em>
</p><p>(14:30) pshhhh nooooo</p><p>(14:30) im too nice for that</p><p>
  <em>(14:30) nice is one way of putting it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:31) though I think I would need glasses to see it.</em>
</p><p>(14:31) your mean stranger grandpa</p><p>
  <em>(14:31) I give up </em>
</p><p>(14:32) just couldnt resist the charms i got :)</p><p>
  <em>(14:32) if you say you have charm then I guess you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:32) Again, I cannot see it though. Why must you make me feel so blind?</em>
</p><p>(14:33) How could yoidhudhnielsvnjui eiofn</p><p>
  <em>(14:33) Confused?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:33) Stranger, sorry to disappoint but I do not speak keyboard spam.</em>
</p><p>(14:35) Tikki stepped on my phone while licking me</p><p>(14:35) Tikki the cat</p><p>
  <em>(14:36) who left you incharge of a living being??</em>
</p><p>(14:36) If i cant assume stuff about u, u cant either</p><p>
  <em>(14:36) fine..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:37) What ever happen to your homework?</em>
</p><p>(14:37) Alya was busy and couldn't send help :(</p><p>
  <em>(14:37) What subject?</em>
</p><p>(14:37) math..</p><p>
  <em>(14:38) Math? I assume you're taking Algebra 2?</em>
</p><p>(14:38) sadly</p><p>
  <em>(14:38) what is it you're struggling with?</em>
</p><p>(14:39) I was able to figure out most of it but there is this one problem that just confuses me</p><p>(14:40) WHICH EQUATION DOES CONIC SECTION USE</p><p>
  <em>(14:41) Depends on the shape?</em>
</p><p>(14:42) It's a parabola I think</p><p>
  <em>(14:43) The equation is y = a(x − b)^2 + corx = a(y − b)^2 + c</em>
</p><p>(14:43) why do you know this??</p><p>
  <em>(14:43) bold of you to assume I know this from memory</em>
</p><p>(14:44) meh, also tyyyyy</p><p>(14:45) you better not be wrong though</p><p>
  <em>(14:45) Me? Wrong?</em>
</p><p>(14:45) Kay, Im doing this trash now peace</p><p>
  <em>(14:46) Guess this conversation is over?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(14:50) I'd be lying if I said I won't miss this, I actually enjoyed myself.</em>
</p><p>[DELETED MESSAGE]</p><p> </p><p>(19:32) Iff you were a cat, would you want Fancy Feast or Blue Boffola?</p><p>
  <em>(19:32) why are you asking me??</em>
</p><p>(19:33) Alya's on a date with her bf and all my other friends wont respond to me</p><p>(19:33) Im very serious about what I feed Tikki</p><p>
  <em>(19:34) Well what does Tikki usually eat?</em>
</p><p>(19:34) Baked good I originally thought were good for cats</p><p>(19:35) doctors really do ruin everything, stupid vet note..</p><p>
  <em>(19:35) Baked goods? I'm guessing you made them?</em>
</p><p>(19:35) Like I said, Tikki only gets the best</p><p>(19:36) Now choose stranger</p><p>
  <em>(19:36) Blue Boffola, also may I ask why is your cat named Tikki?</em>
</p><p>(19:40) Bought it, heading home now :D THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE STRANGER</p><p>(19:40) OH</p><p>(19:40) When we got her she already had the name and I didn't wanna get her re-accustomed to another name.</p><p>
  <em>(19:41) If you say so</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(19:41) to be honest, I expected an entire 30 minute story for her name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(19:41) What a shame, I even had popcorn ready..</em>
</p><p>(19:41) Hush hush you big baby grandad</p><p>(19:42) Also hand me some</p><p>
  <em>(19:42) Hasn't anyone told you that it is not safe to eat food given by strangers? What if I drugged it?</em>
</p><p>(19:42) Then I die a noble death by popcorn</p><p>(19:42) People will call me the popcorn slaughter</p><p>(19:43) better than dying from like old age or smth</p><p>
  <em>(19:43) You just assume I drug everything I eat??</em>
</p><p>(19:43)...</p><p>(19:43) maybe</p><p>
  <em>(19:43) Your judging of people is very low in your skill level</em>
</p><p>(19:44) YOU KNOW VIDEO GAME TERMS???</p><p>
  <em>(19:44) I'm a mere stranger and yet you act like you have known me for years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(19:44) Also I do not play videogames it's just that Allan will not stop rambling about them</em>
</p><p>(19:44) I'm home!!! Oh sweet cat how I missed you!!</p><p>(19:45) Allan is a friend?</p><p>
  <em>(19:45) sadly</em>
</p><p>(19:45) Well thats rude to the only person (people?) who willingly choose to hang out with a 89 year old in a 16 years old body</p><p>
  <em>(19:45) When will you drop the grandpa name calling?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(19:45) I see you typing and I already know what you're going to say</em>
</p><p>(19:46) slowly deletes message...</p><p>(19:59) hmm if you had to choose between these two fabrics for a dress, which one would u choose?</p><p>(20:00) [IMAGE SENT]</p><p>(20:00) [IMAGE SENT]</p><p>
  <em>(20:01) The off-white that looks pink. The red is too glittery and probably will not be comfortable for anyone to wear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(20:01) What are you even doing with fabric?</em>
</p><p>(20:03) Making a dress, also good choice I thought I was the only reasonable one from my friends</p><p>(20:03) Like, who would want to wear that much glitter??</p><p>
  <em>(20:03) Your friends have poor taste in fabric it seems</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(20:04) You can sew? Interesting</em>
</p><p>(20:07) I would assume that would be necessary if I ever want to be a designer</p><p>
  <em>(20:07) A hard career path but I wish you the best of luck.</em>
</p><p>(20:10) aww! ty!</p><p>(20:11) Sorry for the late responses I'm working on said dress</p><p>
  <em>(20:11) That is fine stranger, Though I am surprise that you continue to message me. Not that I am bothered or anything I actually am intrigued in your life now.</em>
</p><p>(20:25) I need to give you a nickname</p><p>
  <em>(20:25) Please not Granddad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(20:25) or 89 year old </em>
</p><p>(20:26).. buzzkill</p><p>(20:26) Uhh how about AutoCorrect</p><p>(20:26) You keep correcting my text messages :(</p><p>
  <em>(20:27) Fine but your contact name is going to be Cat girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(20:27) Wait- I hope I did not assume your gender</em>
</p><p>(20:27) Nah you got it spot on</p><p>(20:27) also that isn't creative</p><p>
  <em>(20:28) It's that or I Can't Do Simple Math</em>
</p><p>(20:28) Touché</p><p> </p><p>(23:01) I'm tired</p><p>
  <em>(23:01) Why are you up??</em>
</p><p>(23:02) I could ask you the same question you know</p><p>
  <em>(23:02) I didn't arrive home till 10 minutes ago</em>
</p><p>(23:02) Why weren't you home??</p><p>(23:03) WAIT WAS THE ENTIRE TIME WE SPOKE YOU WERE OUT??</p><p>
  <em>(23:03) You make it sound bad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(23:03) To answer your question not really, I had a late meeting somewhere that my mother forced me to go to. It was at 7:45pm for some odd reason.</em>
</p><p>(23:04) Business people are weird</p><p>(23:04) It's either at 5 in the freaking morning or at 11</p><p>
  <em>(23:04) Look at that, you do understand something!</em>
</p><p>(23:05) You should be happy I'm still talking to you even tho I don't know you</p><p>
  <em>(23:05) If you're that desperate to know me we could always play that one game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(23:05) Questions was it called?</em>
</p><p>(23:05) 20 questions??</p><p>
  <em>(23:06) yes</em>
</p><p>(23:06) Awww you're trying to be social!</p><p>(23:06) also sure! tho I ask first &gt;:))</p><p>
  <em>(23:06) Fine, I doubt I could change that though</em>
</p><p>(23:07) What's your favorite color??</p><p>
  <em>(23:07) If I had to choose a colour I think it'd be dark green</em>
</p><p>(23:07) Huh, thought you'd choose black</p><p>
  <em>(23:08) Close but that is not a colour</em>
</p><p>(23:08) tru</p><p>
  <em>(23:09) My turn I suppose. Why do you want to be a designer?</em>
</p><p>(23:09) You're asking good questions so far wtf</p><p>(23:10) I just like seeing people happy when I give them my clothes. I really just like seeing them happy with what they wear!</p><p>
  <em>(23:10) That was very sentimental actually</em>
</p><p>(23:11) CRAP I HAVE A TEST TOMMOROW SEE YA IN THE MORNING AUTO!!</p><p>
  <em>(23:11) Good night Catty</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. history? nah I'll just text my new bud I met last night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(09:48) SHIRT IM GETTING CALLED ON</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:48) One way of swearing I suppose </em>
</p>
<p>(09:50) the perks of being in the back is that nobody can see you on your phone (￣▽￣)ノ</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:51) Why does the news of you sitting in the back surprise me??</em>
</p>
<p>(09:51) I didn't choose this fate</p>
<p>(09:51) but i accept it with open arms now(づ ◕‿◕ )づ</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:51) you are a peculiar being </em>
</p>
<p>(09:52) I'm just that (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*special*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette, <em>Felix, </em><span class="u"><strong>Alya</strong></span></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5/7</strong>
</p>
<p>(09:04) History is boring :(</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:04) Don't you have class right now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:05) What happened to the test btw?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:05) DID YOU JUST USE A TEXT ABBREVIATION???!?!!</p>
<p>(09:05) ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE AUTO??</p>
<p>(09:05) OMG THE ALIENS GOT TO YOU</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:06) no, I used it because my friends have been bugging me about my text messages being to long</em>
</p>
<p>(09:06) huh</p>
<p>(09:06) The test is in physics :((((</p>
<p>(09:06) I didn't get to study either T-T</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:07) When's the class?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:07) its after lunch which is at 12 exacly</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:07) Don't eat then, just study</em>
</p>
<p>(09:08) I was already planning on doing that anyways :)))</p>
<p>(09:08) we should continue our game from yesterday tooooo</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:08) How come your teacher hasn't noticed you texting??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:09) Also sure, I think it was your turn to ask?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:09) I'm just that sneaky B)</p>
<p>(09:13) What hobbies do you have?</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:13) Why did that take so long to ask??</em>
</p>
<p>(09:13) YOU ASKED A REALLY GOOD QUESTION LAST NIGHT AND REALIZED I HAD TO STEP UP MY GAME OK</p>
<p>(09:13) NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:14) I am oh-so-sorry for being good at questions</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:14) Also stop abusing the caps lock you're going to break it</em>
</p>
<p>(09:14) NEVER</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:14) Hobbies? I enjoy reading and playing piano </em>
</p>
<p>(09:15) YOU PLAY PIANO???</p>
<p>(09:15) THATS HELLA COOL MAN</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:16) Thank you?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:16) Just take the damn compliment you bastard :(((</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:16) Ah, okay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:17) What's your relationship status? If you are single do you have a crush?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:19) I hate you</p>
<p>(09:19) You're too good at this</p>
<p>(09:20) I kinda have a crush on this boy in my class and friend group but it's slowly dying over the years I guess.</p>
<p>(09:20) The way he dealt with a situation with a liar kinda sold him off</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:21) Huh, I actually didn't think you'd answer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:21) I'm sad this boy failed to deal with the situation correctly and hope you the best in your love life though</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:21) You honestly do sound like a good person</em>
</p>
<p>(09:22) STOP IT YOUR MAKING ME BLUSH</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:22) Most of the time anyways...</em>
</p>
<p>(09:22) Moment ruined by snotty 16 year old</p>
<p>(09:22) I still hold my conspires about you being older than you say tho</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:23) I do mean it though</em>
</p>
<p>[DELETED MESSAGE]</p>
<p>(09:25) WHAT DID YOU SAY I HAD TO HIDE MY PHONE CUZ TEACH BE SIDE-EYEING ME</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:25) Guess you'll never know</em>
</p>
<p>(09:26) Next question, WHAT DID YOU SAY</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:26) . . .</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:26) I feel bad because you've been so honest with your questions</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:27) [SCREENSHOT SENT]</em>
</p>
<p>(09:27) awwww~</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:27) I regret everything </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:27) hate you </em>
</p>
<p>(09:28) Love ya too auto</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:28) Favorite musician?</em>
</p>
<p>(9:28) Hmm, it's between Jagged Stone and Luka</p>
<p>(09:28) Luka's my friend btw,</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:29) It is nice to hear you support your friends </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:29) Fashion is hard getting into but musicians have it even harder, the chances of getting big are even smaller than it is for designers.</em>
</p>
<p>(09:29) Honestly, I've met some talented people who don't have the money or the connections to move up the ranks.</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:30) Glad we agree, it is your question to ask now right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:33) Cat?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:31) Who ya texting girl you got this HUGE grin on your face</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>(09:31) No I don't!</p>
<p>(09:31) Wait, is it obvious I'm texting!?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:31) Nah, just cuz you know, I SIT IN THE BACK OF THE CLASSROOM AND CAN SEE YOUR PHONE</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>(09:32) Thank god I though it was obvious</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:32) Maybe don't smile so much</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:32) I don't think you even smile like that when ADRIEN texts you</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>(09:32) I'll tell you after class ok?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:33) Dang it, I promised Lila I'd help her hold her stuff sorry girl</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(09:35) Marinette?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>#</p>
<p>(09:40) Sorry back!</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:40) That was relatively quick</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:40) Would you like to continue our little game or would you rather just talk about something else?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:41) we can continue :D</p>
<p>(09:41) hmmmmmmmmmmmm</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:41) I don't thing it is necessary to show you're thinking</em>
</p>
<p>(09:42) Hush hush gramps</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:42) Will I always be an old man in your eyes??</em>
</p>
<p>(09:42) til you show a birth certificite yea</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:43) till* and certificate**</em>
</p>
<p>(09:43) why do you have to be this way</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:43) Is that your next question?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:44) NO</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:44) So dramatic...</em>
</p>
<p>(09:44) My question issssssssssssss</p>
<p>(09:44) wats ur nationality pal</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:44) My nationality??</em>
</p>
<p>(09:45) yes</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:45) Well most of my family is from France though my mother and I come over to England a lot as my father side of the family is British</em>
</p>
<p>(09:45) dual citizenship?</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:46) I believe so, I'm not that big of a fan of those type of legal issues</em>
</p>
<p>(09:46) huh</p>
<p>
  <em>(09;46) I'll ask you something similar, what's your race? (you do not have to answer if you are uncomfortable)</em>
</p>
<p>(09:47) nah I don't mind answering</p>
<p>(09:47) French-Chinese</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:47) Interesting</em>
</p>
<p>(09:48) SHIRT IM GETTING CALLED ON</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:48) One way of swearing I suppose </em>
</p>
<p>(09:50) the perks of being in the back is that nobody can see you on your phone (￣▽￣)ノ</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:51) Why does the news of you sitting in the back surprise me??</em>
</p>
<p>(09:51) I didn't choose this fate</p>
<p>(09:51) but i accept it with open arms now(づ ◕‿◕ )づ</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:51) you are a peculiar being </em>
</p>
<p>(09:52) I'm just that (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*special*</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:52) What's with the sudden kaomojis?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:52) thank god you know what that is</p>
<p>(09:52) I got scared u'd ask me to explain what the fudge they were</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:53) As much of an old soul I sometimes feel I promise you I do not live under a rock</em>
</p>
<p>(09:53) (￢_￢)</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:53) ( ´-ω･)︻┻┳══━一</em>
</p>
<p>(09:53) eXCUSE YOU</p>
<p>(09:54) NO TOUCHING THE FIREARMS THANK YOU VERY MUCH</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:54) sigh</em>
</p>
<p>(09:55) CRAP I GOT A QUIZ IN PHYSICS</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:55) Let me guess, it's your next class?</em>
</p>
<p>(09:56) sadly</p>
<p>(09:56) crap- got to get some last minute studying in srry auto</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:56) It's fine,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(09:56) Good luck on that test</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS HERE <br/>I'm so sorry this took so gosh darn long like I had 10 exams in two weeks and then we had to start preparing for the state exams and now my bed in just covered in school work (not healthy but I still do it)<br/>Anyways how was your week?<br/>For real those who write chatfics, h-how?? <br/>I am going on a small hiatus for Dear Diary btw as I need to plan stuff, I'll also be adding a one-shot series for me to calm my nerves :DD<br/>Love yall, byeeeeee<br/>(I have a tumblr so if you wanna follow me there just ask and I'll send it to ya :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 11:11 Make a Wish!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(11:11) Its 11:11 make a wish! (*^▽^*)<br/>  <em>(11:11) Okay??</em><br/>(11:12) Whta ya wish<br/>  <em>(11:12) I thought there was some magical rule that wishes don't come true if you spill </em><br/>(11:12) Curse the magic police</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but it still a chapter right?</p><p>Alya - Bold Underline<br/>Marinette - Normal<br/>Felix - Italic<br/>AND ADRIEN WITH THE LITTLE ARROWS ALRIGHT LETS GOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(11:09) IM BACK HAHAHAHA</p><p>
  <em>(11:10) How was the test?</em>
</p><p>(11:10) Horrible</p><p>
  <em>(11:10) That bad?</em>
</p><p>(11:10) Actually I don't really know</p><p>(11:11) Kinda just preparing for the worst</p><p>(11:11) Its 11:11 make a wish! (*^▽^*)</p><p>
  <em>(11:11) Okay??</em>
</p><p>(11:12) Whta ya wish</p><p>
  <em>(11:12) I thought there was some magical rule that wishes don't come true if you spill </em>
</p><p>(11:12) Curse the magic police</p><p>
  <em>(11:13) No revolution tune?</em>
</p><p>(11:13) The magic popo got spells on their side all I have is a cat</p><p>
  <em>(11:13) Not true, I'll support you silently</em>
</p><p>(11:14) Exactly, nothing</p><p>
  <em>(11:14) I choose to take offense to that</em>
</p><p>(11:14) I choose to not care ;]</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>↭↭</s>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">(</span>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">11:12) Girl where are you??</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:12) Ok i kno u dont like lila but fr</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:12) u dont even have to talk to her</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:13) Please</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:13) we havent talked in lunch for 2 weeks </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:14) Its the one time agreste gets to eat at school</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:14) Girl ur jelousy for lila gotta stop fr </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">(11:15) got model boy to text u, thank me l8r</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>{MESSAGES UNREAD}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>↭↭</s>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>⨠(11:15) Hey Marinette! Hope I'm not bothering you or anything but the class is wondering why you ran off? I hope your okay and all! Remember to keep the high road, don't let Lila get to you! ⋘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{MESSAGES READ}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <s>↭↭</s>
  </em>
</p><p>(11:16) BACK TO OUT LITTLE GAME!!!</p><p>
  <em>(11:16) How many questions have we done?</em>
</p><p>(11:16) THATS NOT IMPORTANT</p><p>(11:17) I also choose to believe it is my turn to ask a questiON</p><p>
  <em>(11:17) Aggressive...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:17) But sure</em>
</p><p>(11:17) You an early bird or a late snail 🐌🐌</p><p>
  <em>(11:18) I'm relatively someone who is on time, but I do tend to stay up late </em>
</p><p>(11:18) dang im always late to everything</p><p>(11:18) ppl actually consider telling me the time is sooner than it actually is so i arive on time</p><p>
  <em>(11:19) Maybe don't go to bed so late?</em>
</p><p>(11:19) ew who am I? you?</p><p>
  <em>(11:19) And here I thought we had a blossoming friendship</em>
</p><p>(11:20) No we're enimes ovi</p><p>
  <em>(11:20) I really hope not</em>
</p><p>[MESSAGE NEVER SENT]</p><p>(11:20) This gonna sound kinda depressing but I trust you more than my friends???</p><p>
  <em>(11:21) While flattered, what did your friends do to lose your trust?</em>
</p><p>(11:23) Actually can i ask you a question?</p><p>
  <em>(11:24) Sure?</em>
</p><p>(11:25) If someone whos known you for years believes someone else who they've known for like 1 minute because they claim to know famous people and then said liar starts claiming you've been bullying them behind your back is it rational to tell friend that the person is a liar and they should be warry??</p><p>
  <em>(11:25) The friend is stupid for not believing you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:26) You were right to tell them to at least be cautious and if they did not listen and even start believing the claims immediately, then it should be obvious were you stood in their priorities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:26) The audacity of them to even call themselves your friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11: 27) They are making the cautious decision to listen what they want to hear from a stranger than someone I'm assuming has known you for at least a year. </em>
</p><p>(11:30) Sorry for the late response. I really needed to hear that though.</p><p>(11:31) oh great Lila gets an extension for the homework, shocking!</p><p>
  <em>(11:31) I assume 'Lila' is the liar you spoke of before?</em>
</p><p>(11:31) "oH i hAVe a fAKe ChaIRiTY yEsTeRdAy aND fEll oN mY wRiSt aND bRokE iT wHIlE sAvIng a mISsInG cHiLd FrOM gETTiNg hIt bY a cAR"</p><p>
  <em>(11:32) Taking that as a yes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:32) Also ow my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:32) Did your teacher actually believe it?</em>
</p><p>(11:32) sadly.</p><p>
  <em>(11:33) How do they still have their job??</em>
</p><p>(11:343) I to this day do not know</p><p>(11:33) AM I SERIOUSLY THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THROUGH THESE</p><p>
  <em>(11:34) I'm sorry to break it to you but your peers are depressingly dumb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:34) What charity does she supposedly help with</em>
</p><p>(11:35) She claims to help one for like children or smth?</p><p>(11:35) or was it the environment,</p><p>(11:35) At this point I can't keep trap with most of these lies,</p><p>(11:36) she also claims to co-found them with like prince alli??</p><p>
  <em>(11:36) I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:36) My faith in humanity just depleted by 15%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:36) curious though, what was her first lie?</em>
</p><p>(11:37) She came to my college, so I've had to deal with this chick for almost 2 1/2 years</p><p>(11:37) she claimed she worked on the merch art for that popular movie franchise, Ladybug &amp; Chat Noir, and THEN also claimed to have been best friends with the VA of ladybug.</p><p>(11:37) don't tell anyone but I knew this was a lie because I did the art for the merch and actually am familiar with the VA because she's a close relative :/</p><p>
  <em>(11:38) And I presume no one knew this?</em>
</p><p>(11:38) went under a code name M.D.C</p><p>(11:38) so many ppl think I'm a guy :((</p><p>
  <em>(11:39) surprisingly enough, I actually believe you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:39) From what I've seen from you, you don't seem like the type of person who would lie about these type of things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:39) did no one really believe you??</em>
</p><p>(11:40) actually one guy did..</p><p>(11:40) I can't believe I loved him...</p><p>
  <em>[MESSAGE DELETED]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[MESSAGE WAS READ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:40) You don't have to answer, but what exactly did this guy do?</em>
</p><p>(11:41) Crap Gtg to lunch, I'll text it to you in a bit!</p><p>
  <em>(11:41) That's fine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOU GUYS COMMENTS BRING ME SO MUCH LIFE OMG</p><p>Also ask questions for the characters to ask! Kinda running out of questions :p</p><p>See ya soon (Maybe??) Bye lovies!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I give my respect to people who write chatfics like omg how do you write that much???<br/>Ao3 isn't easy man :(<br/>Love you all Bye!~ &lt;333</p><p>Thank you C. G. Elena for Commenting and to the 12 people who kudoed! &lt;3</p><p>I made a</p><p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://discord.gg/b6z74FKnA6">Discord!</a>
  </em>
</p><p>join the fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>